La chica de cabellos rosas
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Su chica de cabellos rosas venía sonriendo hacia la salida con un gran oso de peluche en sus brazos. Itachi sonrió y se fue de ahí. Si, Sakura era suya...desde mucho antes de él darse cuenta, solo necesitaba abrir los ojos y dejarse de miedos. Ahora solo faltaba hacérselo saber a ella y todo estaría bien.
1. Chapter 1

**La chica del cabello rosa.**

Itachi estaba ahí. Aburrido como ostra.

Bostezó. Su estúpido hermano menor, al cuál solo lo llamaba así en su mente. Dios quiera y su madre nunca se entere, porque Sasuke era la adoración de sus progenitores. En fin, volviendo al tema, estaba ahí, viéndolo columpiarse solo. Si solo, su hermano era muy especial a la hora de elegir amistades. Solamente el idiota de Naruto era quien se acercaba más a Sasuke y eso porque Kushina era intima de Mikoto, la madre de ambos.

Suspiro.

¿Que caso tenía venir al parque a columpiarse solo? Naruto estaba de vacaciones con sus padres por lo cual no se le veía por aquí, entonces... ¿Porque mejor no quedarse a gusto en su casa, en el aire acondicionada disfrutando de un buen videojuego como cualquier adolescente de 13 años? No, el tenía que cuidar a su hermano.

Rodó los ojos y cuando sus ojos negros volvieron a su posición inicial, la vio. Una chica de cabellos ¿rosas? se acercaba tímidamente a Sasuke, obviamente el la ignoraba, pero la niña ni le importo y se sentó en el columpio de enseguida.

Rió.

No estaba ahí buscando la compañía de Sasuke, solo quería el columpio de a lado. Típico comportamiento de unos niños de 7 años, en esa edad no es que estén ligando en un parque infantil. ¡Vamos! que ni siquiera el estaba en edad para eso...aún.

La niña de cabellos rosas se bajo de un salto del columpio dejando olvidado su osito rosa. Que raro, pensó con sarcasmo. Sasuke también bajo pero el fue a las resbaladillas un poco más allá, pero la niña de cabellos rosas se alejaba de la mano con una señora, Su madre supongo.

Se encogió de hombros y llamó a Sasuke. Era hora de ir a jugar un poco de Halo. Sasuke llegó cruzados de brazos, Era demasiado amargado para su corta edad. Rió.

- Es hora de irnos, Sasuke.- su hermanito asintió derrotado. Ya era ganancia de que su hermano lo acompañase un rato al parque, la condición fue solo medía hora...

Asintió caminando hacia la zona sur del parque, que era por donde estaba el camino hacia su casa, al no sentir los pasos de su hermano mayor a sus espaldas, giró.

- ¿Itachi? - dijo mirando por sobre su hombro.

Itachi se encontraba en los columpios donde antes había hablado con la molesta cabello de chicle. Sasuke bufó. Las niñas eran raras, llegó y le habló y él obviamente no contesto, y la niña rara de cabello extrañó se sentó junto a él. ¡Sin permiso!

Itachi regresó con un peluche en mano.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó riendo-. Desde cuando te gusta jugar a las muñecas.

Itachi revolvió sus cabellos negros y Sasuke inflo los cachetes. Odiaba que hiciera eso, ya no era mas un niño, tenía siete. ¡Ya iba en la primaria!

- Vamos a casa,-. Sasuke lo miro frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo.

.-.-.-.-

Cuando miró de nuevo a la chica de cabellos rosas, Itachi estaba esperando a que Sasuke saliera de la primaria. Tenía 16 y Sasuke 10. Ese día Mikoto no pudo hacerlo por cosas que tenía que hacer con Kushina, por lo cuál también iría por Naruto.

Rodó los ojos. En vez de estar con Konan teniendo un buen faje, estaba aquí de niñera esperando a su hermano y al idiota de su amigo, aaaaah y no olvidemos a otra mocosa que Kushina hacia el favor de llevar a casa, vivía cerca de ellos.

- ¡Itachi!- un grito demasiado conocido. ¡Para mi desgracia! pensó Itachi haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hey, Renacuajo.- Agarro sus cachetes apretándolos un poco. Naruto odiaba eso y esa es la razón por la cual Itachi siempre lo hacía al verlo-. ¿Pasaste el examen de matemáticas?

Naruto se hizo chiquito.

- Huh, no.- se sonrojo e Itachi soltó un bufido, Toda una tarde desperdiciada en enseñarles a estos dos las fracciones y aún así, Naruto, se da el lujo de reprobar-. Kakashi-sensei es malo, ni siquiera nos puso fracciones.- se lamento él rubio.

- El profesor, Kakashi, dio una guía, Naruto.- hablo una niña de ojos jades posesionándose aun lado de este-. El que tú te hayas enfocado solo en esa sección, no es culpa de nadie.

Me ofendí. Prácticamente esa niñita me había insultado. YO fui quien les enseño las fracciones porque cuando estaba en ese curso, Kakashi era de lo único que hablaba. ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! Ah buena hora se le ocurre ponerse a trabajar, siempre el curso era las mismas tareas, mismos exámenes, ¡Mismo todo!

- Eres un dobe.- Sasuke llegó-. Por eso reprobaste.

Se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya, ya.- habló Itachi-. Vámonos que tengo que ir a entrenar después.

Los tres asintieron. Empezó a caminar y notó que la de cabellos rosas los seguía también. ¿Porque? Los tres platicaban, bueno Sasuke aportaba pequeñas observaciones -Hmp- Itachi giró a la derecha y todos, ¡todos! lo hicieron.

- ¿Nos estas siguiendo, niña? - pregunto girándose de golpe haciendo que la niña saltara de miedo. Itachi tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Ella empezó a retorcer su falda y miraba nerviosa a los lados.

- Kushina-san.- habló despacio. Nada que ver con el tonito de sabelotodo de hace unos momentos. Bueno, tal vez Itachi se paso al desquitarse con la niña, pero que una mocosa de diez años insinúe que eres tonto por enfocarte en las fracciones, duele. La miro y ese cabello rosa se le hacia familiar. ¿Sería la misma niña que iba al parque por las tardes? Varias veces acompaño a su hermano y siempre la miraba correr por el lugar. ¿Podría ser? Miro a su hermano, este solo desviaba la mirada y Naruto susurraba -Sakura-chan- preocupado -. Kushina-san.- dijo en el mismo tono-...ella dijo que el hermano de Sasuke-kun.- se sonrojo un poco-...vendría por nosotros y bueno señor, usted es el hermano de Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?

¿Señor? Esta bien que fuera mayor que ellos, pero no era un vejestorio para ser llamado "Señor"

Itachi sonrió nervioso. Asintió y se puso a la altura de - Sakura-chan-

- Perdón.- le sonrió, en las mejillas de la niña el sonrojo se intensifico-. Es que estoy un poco estresado por la escuela.- media mentira y media verdad-. ¿Me perdonas?- Sakura asintió dudando. Tenía que perdonar al hermano de Sasuke si quería llegar a sana y salva a su casa, después de todo el era el "adulto" ahí -. Te comprare un helado, ¿si?

- ¿De chocolate? - pregunto con los ojitos brillando-. Es mi favorito

Itachi rió al ver como la cara se le iluminaba. Recordaba como a él tanbien lo compraban cuando era pequeño, pero un simple helado no les servía ahora a sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Quita tus manos de encima! - Itachi le dio un golpe en la mano a su amigo Deidara, el cuál acariciaba disimuladamente la pierna de una sonrojada Sakura. A veces, solo a veces se pasaba de ingenua-. Que no te engañe con sus falsos cumplidos.- miro mal a Deidara. Podría ser su amigo, pero no dejaría que utilizase sus mañas con Sakura, a la cuál veía como una hermana más al igual que a Naruto.

Sakura sonrió sonrojada al ver directo al rostro de Itachi. Todo s había vuelto muy raro entre ellos, siempre la había cuidado pero últimamente se pasaba de protector

Suspiro.

- ¿Tardara mucho Sasuke, Itachi? - Itachi miró el reloj pegado por ahí en la pared. Lamentablemente su hermano no llegaría hasta muy entrada la noche.

- Creó que si.-contesto este

- ¿Me podrías llevar a casa?.- le sonrió contenta. Itachi miró hacia Deidara y este sonreía igual de contento que la pelirosa, pero por otras razones-. Ah y dile a tu hermano baka-suke-. Su semblante cambió. Había adquirido el tonito de sabelotodo que siempre usaba al referirse a los deberes. Itachi sonrió-. Que por no estar aquí, el hará toda la tarea.- se cruzo de brazos-. Si quiere follar con Karin, que lo haga cuando no tengamos tarea.

Deidara rió a carcajada abierta, pero Itachi...Itachi era otro cuento. Hace un mes había visto a Sakura desnuda, claro que todo fue accidental y lo bueno que ella ni enterada. Se había quedado a dormir el fin de semana porque sus padres salieron de urgencia de viaje y Sakura no pudo ir con ellos. El punto es que Sakura se estaba duchando, cosa que él no sabía, pero al momento de abrir la puerta miro el trasero de Sakura contonearse al ritmo de una canción de moda y él como un maldito pedófilo se quedo ahí...viéndola. Sakura giro quedando de frente, Itachi estaba preparado para dar la excusa y disculpa de su vida, pero gracias a dios o ¿Satanás? Digo, estar viendo a una menor de edad desnuda y bailando así, sin darse cuenta de un invitado no deseado, no puede ser un regalo de dios. Tenía los ojos cerrados y gracias a la música a un volumen considerable para no oír la puerta de entrada, pues ella nunca se entero.

Pero eso no hacía que las cosas fuesen más fáciles para Itachi para con la chica de cabellos rosas. Había comprobado que era su color de cabello natural. Sonrió de lado. Sakura era la dueña de todas esas duchas frías que se daba al despertar.

- ¿Itachi? - Una mano blanca y menuda se paseaba frente a sus ojos. Sakura lo miraba extrañada. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, cosa que funciono porque segundos después una hermosa sonrisa en los labios de ella.

Hermosa - pensó Itachi y ese pensamiento lo asusto. No debería de pensar esas cosas de ella, era mucho menor que él. Sin mencionar que ella lo veía como un hermano mayor, siempre se lo había dicho.

- Vamos.- agarró su pequeña mano entre las suyas y una corriente lo recorrió.

No entendía como a sus escasos 16 años podía provocar todo eso en él.

Deidara carraspeo detrás de ellos.

- Hey, tórtolos-. Palmeo la espalda de Itachi y este lo fulmino con la mirada-. Vámonos

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sabías que Sakura-chan tiene novio? - preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, pero Itachi no pudo evitar que su lápiz hiciera un bonito rayón en los planos de su tarea de arquitectura.

- ¿Quien? preguntó Sasuke sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de televisión. Estaba jugando X-box.

- ¡Kiba!- grito incrédulo-. Bueno, no son novios, pero poco les falta. El muy imbécil la invito a salir y ¡ella acepto!- Itachi aparentaba seguir en su tarea, pero la verdad es que había puesto atención a las palabras dichas por Naruto. Demasiada atención para alguien que no siente nada por la chica de cabellos rosas, como el se repetía en su mente diariamente antes de irse a dormir con la imagen de ella rondándole por la cabeza-. Irán al parque de diversiones más tarde.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura venga a decirnos que se hizo novia del imbécil de Inuzuka

E itachi no pudo estar más de acuerdo al insulto otorgado por Naruto.

- Creó que es lo bastante mayorcita para andar con alguien, ¿No crees?- habló Sasuke.

¡NO! grito interiormente Itachi. Sakura no podía salir con nadie. "A menos que no sea yo", agrego una odiosa voz en su cabeza.

Gruño y se levanto bruscamente, haciendo que la silla cállese hacia atrás por lo brusco del movimiento. Salió de ahí, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto de lo más extrañados.

Itachi llegó a su habitación azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Se tiró en la cama con piernas y manos abiertas.

Sakura tenía una cita con el perro Inuzuka. Lo conoció en una fiesta que Sasuke hizo clandestinamente cuando sus padres fueron de emergencia con el tío Madara que estaba enfermo. Claro que ellos aprovecharon e hicieron una pequeña reunión. Nótese el sarcasmo. Y el perro-zuka no era muy agraciado que digamos, no era nada digno de su Sakura.

¿Pero que mierda?

Alzó la cabeza que minutos antes estaba en las profundidades de su almohada. ¿Se refirió a Sakura como suya?

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por toda su habitación.

- ¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!- se jalaba sus largos cabellos negros, que en estos momentos estaban sueltos.

Los rayos del sol se ocultaban poco a poco. No pensó solo actúo. Para cuando regreso en sí, ya estaba en una banca a fuera del parque de diversiones esperando ver a Sakura.

Su chica de cabellos rosas venía sonriendo hacia la salida con un gran oso de peluche en sus brazos.

Itachi sonrió y se fue de ahí.

Si, Sakura era suya...desde mucho antes de él darse cuenta, solo necesitaba abrir los ojos y dejarse de miedos. Ahora solo faltaba hacérselo saber a ella y todo estaría bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi estaba seguro que en su otra vida había hecho algo sumamente bueno. Sakura venía entrando en su casa con una pequeña maleta en mano.

- Perdón, Itachi.- el chico se hizo a un lado quitando la maleta de las manos de ella-. Mis padres salieron...otra vez.- se encogió de hombros. Los padres de Sakura eran algo frívolos con ella-. Mikoto-san dijo que me podía quedar aquí.

Itachi asintió y la guió a su habitación. Si, Sakura, tenía su propia habitación en su casa. Su madre la amaba, siempre quiso tener una niña, pero eso no se dio y luego de nacer, Sasuke. Las cosas se complicaron, y su madre quedo sin oportunidad de otro embarazo. Razón por la cuál desde que, Sakura, llegó a casa hace seis años llena de chocolate en toda su cara, Mikoto la cuidó y la cuido a un más al ver como eran sus padres con ella. ¿Como alguien puede ser tan malo con una niña tan linda? preguntaba a cada rato Mikoto.

- ¿Y Sasuke? - preguntó luego de quitarse los zapatos. Traía consigo también el oso que miro el día de ayer al salir del parque.

- Karin.- dijo simplemente.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

- Espero que usen condón, no quiero ser tía aun.- dijo riendo e Itachi la imito.

- ¿Y tía Mikoto y tío Fugaku?

A petición de sus padres, Sakura, los llamaba así. "Es mejor que decirme siempre Señora Uchiha" había comentado riendo su madre

- Salieron.- dijo sonriendo-. No tardan en llegar.

Sakura asintió pensativa.

- Entonces… ¿Estamos solos? – fue una simple pregunta de parte de la chica de cabellos rosas, pero para Itachi fue como la detonación de algo dentro de su cuerpo.

- Huh, - giró la vista-. Se podría decir, pero no tardan en llegar. No te preocupes.- y rió nervioso.

- Esta bien.- se puso pantunflas y dejo su nuevo oso sobre la cama-. ¿Vemos una película? – se miraba feliz e Itachi le dijo que sí. Siempre accedía a sus peticiones si con eso ella sonreía _así._

- Esta bien.- fingió aburrimiento-. Pero nada de romance.- Sakura infló los cachetes y termino aceptando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro grito por parte de Sakura hizo que Itachi dejara esos malos pensamientos hacia la muchacha pegada en su brazo. Pero es que, siendo un hombre y tener a una niña-mujer con ese cuerpo que no debería tener a su edad, pegada a su antebrazo y con esa diminuta pijama no era nada sano para su salud…sexual.

- Sakura.- trató de safar su brazo pero ella se aferro más-. Es solo una película

- Lo se, pero eso no evita que me asuste.- miro hacia arriba a los ojos negros de Itachi, el trago espeso. Esos ojos jades enmarcados por gruesas pestañas y la mirada de borreguito despertaban miles de cosas en él.

¡Demonios, contrólate eres un maldito adulto y te comportas como un puberto!

- Itachi.- habló sobre sus labios-. Si hago algo, ¿No te enojas? –se mordió el labio. Gesto que todos sabían que hacía cuando los nervios la asaltaban, pero en ese momento con toda esa oscuridad ese gesto hizo que le palpitara el corazón y otra parte de su anatomía.

Hizó un ruido con la garganta como de asentimiento y Sakura sonrió feliz.

- Enséñame…-miro los labios de la persona que siempre la llamó "hermana" pero ella nunca quiso eso. Itachi era como el sueño de toda mujer, inteligente, caballeroso, atento y guapo. No es que fuera una chica superficial, pero un plus nunca esta de más-…Enséñame a besar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó incrédulo. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser verdad, ¿O si?

_Aprovecha, ella te lo esta pidiendo _

Mando lejos esa voz en su cabeza, aunque la verdad no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, deseaba hacer lo que Sakura le pedía, pero no, algo se lo impedía.

_Cobarde_

Gruño.

Sakura se le acerco un poco más casi hasta rozar los labios de él.

- ¡Por favor! – Lo soltó y se puso de rodillas a su lado-. Tu tienes mucha experiencia.- dijo casi con rencor-….por Konan.- escupió el nombre de sus labios. Oh si, odiaba con toda su alma a Konan-. Pensé en pedírselo a Sasuke.- Itachi vio rojo al pensar en su hermano y Sakura besándose-. Pero es un bruto.- dijo riendo-. He visto como se besa con Karin y pareciera como que la quiere succionar.- rió más.

- No.- dijo tajante-. Cuando tengas novio aprenderas.- Sakura agacho la mirada y se retiro de ahí.

- Bueno.- se puso de pie-. Siempre le puedo decir a Kiba-kun que me enseñe.- dijo despreocupada.

Sintió un tiron en su muñeca y sonrió victoriosa.

- No te atrevas a besar al perro-zuka.- Sakura callo semi-recostada en el regazo de Itachi, paso sus manos por el cuello de este y él la abrazo por la cintura-. Ni a otro…-su voz se escuchaba ronca.

Sakura estaba sonrojada y respiraba irregularmente. Esto en verdad iba a pasar, besaría a Itachi. Grito internamente de emoción.

- Hay varios tipos de besos, Sakura.- ella asintió y puso atención-. Los besos robados, que prácticamente son rápidos, así como llego se va.- se acercaba más a Sakura con cada palabra susurrada-. Los besos pasionales que regularmente llevan a otra cosa.- sus labios se rozaban al hablar-. Y los besos con amor, que son demasiado tiernos dando a entender con solo ese beso cuanto quieres a la persona a la que se lo das.- Sakura gimió e Itachi hizo uso de todo su autocontrol.

- Bésame como si me amarás.- se aferro más al cuello de él y cerró sus ojos.

Itachi sonrió de lado. Poso sus labios sobre los de Sakura y ella se sobresaltó.

- Relájate.- dijo sobre sus labios. - ¿Es tu primer beso? - pregunto Itachi. Asintió y se ruborizo. - Cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar.

Movió suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Sonrió en el beso. De verdad se notaba que era su primer beso y que se lo hubiera pedido a él lo hacía feliz.

Una mano fue a la nuca de ella y la otra bajo a sus piernas desnudas. Sakura se tensó pero no se aparto. Sus labios se movían lentamente, succionaba de vez en cuando su labio inferior, acción que hacía que Sakura jadeara. El teléfono sonó y los dos saltaron asustados.

Itachi alargo su mano por dicho aparato.

- ¿Bueno?- carraspeo, su voz se escuchaba afectada-. ¿Sakura vendrá? - Sakura rió en su regazo, escondió su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello-. Esta bien, mamá, le daré algo de cenar cuando llegué.- silencio-. ¿Porque? -. Preguntó asustado. Sakura alzo la vista e Itachi la tranquilizo con la mirada-. Si, si...- bufó-. También te quiero, má.- Sakura rió-. Es la televisión.- dijo Itachi rápido-. Hasta luego.

Colgó y Sakura soltó la risa que estaba conteniendo.

- Mamá dice que lo más probablemente lleguen hasta mañana temprano.- apartó un mechón de cabello rosado de su rostro-. Se les poncho una llanta y no hay talleres abiertos...- delineaba el rostro de Sakura con su dedo índice-. Están como a dos horas de aquí, creo que fueron con el tío Madara.- llegó a sus labios-. Se quedaran allá.

Sakura asintió tratando de procesar la información, pero era tarea difícil cuando Itachi la desconcentraba así.

- O sea... ¿Que estamos solos? - pregunto ella. Itachi paro su labor y la miró. Sakura le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Ese sería beso robado, ¿Verdad? - Itachi rió-. Entonces...faltaría esos besos apasionados que dices.- le sonrió inocentemente-. Como buena alumna debo aprender todos los tipos de besos, Itachi-kun.

Itachi gruño cuando, Sakura, acaricio su nuca.

¡A la mierda todo!

La besó. Pero no era como los besos antes dados, ella quería pasión pues eso le daría.

Sakura gimió cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Los besos bajaron a su cuello y sus manos cobraron vida propia sobre los cabellos negros de Itachi. La recostó poco a poco sobre el sofá y el quedo entre sus piernas. Las manos de Itachi recorrían la estrecha cintura de Sakura y ella jadeaba en busca de aire.

- Itachi.- susurro-. Enséñame...- una mordida en su clavícula la hizo callar-...enséñame a hacer el amor.- habló.

El se aparto de ella. Se le quedo viendo asustado. ¿Iba enserio?

- ¿Que? - pregunto para estar seguro. Tal vez era su deseo por ella que lo hacía escuchar cosas.

- Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.- trato de abrazarlo por el cuello pero Itachi se aparto.

Sakura dibujo un semblante herido en su rostro. ¿Como iba a querer acostarse con la mocosa, mejor amiga de su hermano? Despierta, Sakura, el que puede tener a quien quiera, ¿De verdad pensaste que lo haría contigo?

_Ilusa._Le grito su mente.

- Creó.- dudó-...que esto llego demasiado lejos, Sakura.- Agarro la liga que siempre llevaba en su muñeca y se ato el cabello en una coleta baja-. Es mejor ir a dormir.

Se giró y salió de ahí.

Sakura se quedo ahí en el sofá aun recostada, miraba el techo como ida. ¡Era muy bonito para ser verdad! Sintió un líquido recorriendo su cien, estaba llorando. Las limpio y se puso de pie.

- Entonces...porque me espía cuando me ducho.

Oh si, porque ella sabía de ese pequeño accidente de hace tiempo. Era obvio que tenía que ser Itachi dado que no había más nadie en casa en esos momentos. Mikoto les tenía mucha confianza por eso no dudaba en dejarlos solos. Era normal, se conocían desde que ella tenía diez años, ¿Que interés podría tener Itachi en ella? Ninguno, solo cariño de amigos.

Se encamino a las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, dudo, miró la puerta al final del pasillo y reprimió las ganas de llorar.

Si, Itachi, no tenía ningún interés en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días.- comentó alegre, Sakura, al bajar-. ¿Como le fue, Tía Mikoto?

Mikoto le sonrió y beso su frente.

- Llegamos en la madrugada, pero no quise despertarte.- Sasuke bajaba con cara de desvelo.- ¿Y tu?- dijo Mikoto con una mano en la cintura-. ¿Porque no estabas cuando llegue?

Sasuke bostezo.

- Estaba en casa de Naruto.

Sakura sabía que era mentira, sus amigos de infancia nunca dormían juntos ya, no desde que encontraron los placeres de la carne. ¿Para que dormir en casa de tu mejor amigo, si puedes estar teniendo sexo salvaje con alguna zorra de por ahí?

Bueno, Hinata, no era zorra. Era una chica tímida, y la verdad aun no sabía como es que eran novios Naruto y ella. Debe ser verdad que los opuestos se atraen. Pero, Karin, era la zorra mayor de todas las zorras, no entendía como es que, Sasuke, aun no se daba cuenta que le pintaba el cuerno por toda la escuela. Pero bueno, aya el y sus ETS.

- Siéntense.- Mikoto volvió a su estado sonriente-. Serviré el desayuno.

Sasuke se sentó y Sakura lo hizo juntó a él.

- ¡Buenos días, gente bonita! - entró Itachi a la cocina.

Sakura se tensó e Itachi al verla desvió la mirada. Sasuke ni enterado de nada, estaba muy concentrado en el dolor espantoso que le provoco el grito de su hermano.

_Estúpido, imbúcil, baboso..._ y muchos insultos más hacia su hermano mayor.

Pero Mikoto...Mikoto era otro cuento, Ella si que se dio cuenta del ambiente de tensión que reino en la cocina desde el momento que Sakura y su hijo cruzaron miradas.

- Buen-nos días, Itachi.- contesto sin verlo.

- Sakura.- dijo a modo de saludo.

Mikoto abrió los ojos como platos. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura la delataba. Miro a su hijo y este evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa con ella.

- Siéntate.- dijo Mikoto.

E Itachi lo hizo, quedando de frente a Sakura.

Nadie hablaba. Solo el ruido de los platos al ser cogidos por Mikoto, eso era lo único que se escuchaba. Posiciono un plato con waffles frente a cada uno y tomo asiento con ellos.

Comían en silencio. Algo que Sasuke agradeció. Mikoto observaba cada reacción de Sakura e Itachi. Cada pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Las rápidas miradas de Itachi hacia la chica de cabellos rosas. Sakura estiro su mano hacia la jarra de leche en medio de la mesa e Itachi también lo hizo. Sus manos se rozaron y se miraron a los ojos. Sakura se obligo a no apartar la vista, lo más probable que sus mejillas ya la hubieran delatado, pero poco le importaba. Tal vez ese pequeño roce sería el mayor contacto físico que tendría con Itachi de ahora en adelante. Mikoto dejo su tenedor en el aire. Conocía esas miradas y esos gestos.

Itachi acaricio con su dedo índice la mano de Sakura y esta le sonrío un poco. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa y aparto su mano de ahí.

Y Mikoto sonrió. El destino le sonreía de nuevo. Desde que la chica de cabellos rosas llegó a su casa a la corta edad de diez años, llena de chocolate en el rostro y uniforme, Mikoto la quería en su familia. Miro a Sasuke. Pero luego de años y años de amistad entre Sasuke y Sakura, nunca hubo indicios de algo que no fuera amistad. Pero ahora, aquí estaba sonrojada por Itachi, y al parecer a él no le era indiferente. Los miro de nuevo y estos se esquivaban otra vez. Las cosas no eran como ella había pensado en un principio, pero de alguna u otra manera ella tendría a Sakura de nuera.

Bufó.

Tal vez tendría que ayudarlos un poco. Sus hijos siempre obtenían lo que querían, era un don de parte de la familia Uchiha, pero no olvidemos que las mujeres, siempre...pero siempre obtienen lo que quieren. Y ella quería a Sakura de nuera, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Ella era una mujer que luchaba por sus metas, pero sobre todo era una mujer Uchiha, solo con eso ya llevaba ventaja.

Sonrió.

Para el amor no hay edad, ¿Verdad?

.-.-.-.-.

Itachi estaba enojado, muy enojado. Hace una semana que el y Sakura se besaron, las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos. Su madre estaba rara, no dejaba de decirle que Sakura era muy bonita, que pronto tal vez la viésemos con novio y que sería una excelente esposa algún día.

¡YA LO SE! quería gritar. Si no supiera todo eso no estaría en este lío.

El problema era que, Sakura, de nuevo tendría una cita con el perro-zuka. Luego de la platica que tuvieron ayer, el sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, pero nunca que tan temprano.

Ayer le dejo claro que lo que paso en el sofá no se debería de repetir. Sakura lo acepto con bastante madurez y sonrió.

- Entiendo.- había sonreído, pero para Itachi fue fácil saber que era fingida-. Fue algo...imprudente de mi parte.- Itachi quería abrazarla-. Lo siento, Itachi.

Y eso fue todo.

Se entero de la cita de Sakura por su madre.

¡SU MADRE!

- Sakura-chan, pronto dejara de venir.- se lamentaba. Itachi pregunto el porque-. Pues esta saliendo con un tal Kiba.- se tensó-. Y bueno, una vez que sean novios su tiempo no será todo nuestro.- seguía lamentándose.

Y aquí estaba él, como león enjaulado paseándose por toda su recamara.

- ¿Itachi? - Su madre asomo por la puerta.

- ¿Si? - pregunto deteniendo su paseo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - tomo asiento en la cama e Itachi la imito-. ¿Porque estas tan enfadado?

Itachi suspiro. Por algo era su madre, ella sabía todo lo que le pasaba.

- Cosas de la escuela.- dijo nada más.

- ¿Seguro? - agarro sus manos entre las suyas-. Si tienes problemas de cualquier tipo, puedes decirme.

Era su madre, siempre lo apoyaría, ¿cierto?

- Hay una chica.- diría la verdad...a medias-. Que me gusta-. Mikoto sonrió encantada-. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles entre nosotros.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Porque? ¿No le gustas?- pregunto incrédula. No, ella no se equivoco. Una mirada dice más que mil palabras.

- No, es eso. Creo que si le gusto...- dudó. ¿Cual era la verdadera razón por la cual desistio? ¿La edad? O ¿Por cobardia?

_Cobardía_

_-_Ella es menor.- rezó por que su madre no atara cabos.

Pero la mente maquiavélica de Mikoto Uchiha ya estaba planeando la boda y los nombres de los futuros nietos.

- ¿Y eso te detiene? ¿Dejaras que te la quiten por esa razón tan estúpida? - se mordió la lengua para no decir otra cosa más-. Para el amor no hay edades, hijo-. Acaricio sus lacios cabellos negros como cuando era un niño de cinco años-. Si en verdad se quieres, nada importa.- poso una mano en su pecho-. Solo lo que hay aquí.

Itachi sonrió. Era verdad. En vez de estar encerrado aquí lamentándose por que Sakura tenía una cita con el perro-zuka, podía estar con ella, dándole unas clases sexuales con teoría y _practica._

_-_¡Gracias!- abrazo a su madre y se levanto-. Saldré un rato.

Mikoto sonrió. Itachi giró la perilla.

- Sakura-chan fue al cine con el muchacho Inuzuka.- y le sonrió pasando por un lado de él.

Itachi sonrió de lado.

Su madre era una manipuladora de primera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi tiró la rosa que traía en sus manos. Sakura se estaba besando con el perro-zuka. Vio rojo por los celos. Entonces, ¿Era verdad que solo quería clases? ¿Quería poner en práctica lo aprendido?

¡Mierda!

Gruño…

El como tonto pensando en intentar algo con Sakura, y ella bien gracias besándose con un enclenque pelele.

Se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.

Mikoto lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

- ¿Hablaste con Sakura? - pregunto impaciente.

- No, estaba algo ocupada en la boca del perro-zuka.- Mikoto jadeo.

- Pero...- negó-...Sakura te quiere, lo se.

- No, tu solo estas viendo cosas donde quieres verlas.- se dejo caer en las escaleras-. Sakura no me quiere, si me quisiera no estaría besándose con ese.- dijo con odio.

La susodicha venía entrando con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. Itachi se puso de pie de un salto y se fue de ahí.

Mikoto abrazo a Sakura por los hombros, se le miraba agotada y con una rosa en mano.

- ¿Itachi? - pregunto viendo detrás de Mikoto

- Sakura.- la agarro por los hombros para verla a los ojos-. Se sincera...-asintió-... ¿Quieres a Itachi? No como hermano, ¿Si no como algo más? - Sakura asintió mirándola directo a los ojos.

- Lo quiero, tía.- contesto sonrojada-. Pero…es complicado.

Mikoto sonrió y se hizo aun lado.

- Nada es complicado si los dos se quieren.- le guiño un ojo-. Itachi esta en su recamara.

Sakura corrió hasta la habitación de Itachi. Abrió de un jalón. Itachi estaba recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó entrando, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres? – su tono de voz la asusto-. Estoy cansado, así que apúrate.

Sakura trato de no llorar, era obvio que estaría enojado, considerando que vio la escena con Kiba.

- Sobre lo que viste…- se acerco a él-…no es lo que piensas.

Itachi rió sin humor. Se sentó y miro a Sakura.

- ¿No te estabas besando con Kiba?-

- Pero no es como tú piensas…- trato de justificarse.

- ¿Si o no?- pregunto de nuevo.

- Si.- contesto bajando la mirada-. Pero te lo puedo explicar…

- No tienes nada que explicar…- se puso de pie-…Tu y yo no somos nada como para que me estés dando explicaciones. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado.

Le dolió decir eso, pero le dolió aun más ver la mirada de dolor en Sakura.

- Pero…-tartamudeo-… tu y yo, n-nos besa-amos.- se sonrojo.

- Si.- se encogió de hombros-. Soy un buen profesor ¿Verdad?- Sabía que era su orgullo hablando, pero no podía evitar las palabras que salían de su boca. Era un vomito verbal.

- ¿Solo…solo lo hiciste para enseñarme? – su labio temblaba-. ¿No sentiste nada?

- No.- las piernas de Sakura flaquearon-. Digo, eres bonita, obviamente sentí deseo por ti en ese momento, pero nada que no pueda superar.

Sakura asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

- Entiendo.- dijo con la cabeza gacha-. Ya se que no te debo explicaciones, pero te diré que el beso que me dio Kiba yo no se lo correspondí.- Dejo la rosa sobre el buró-. Si te hubieses quedado un poco más, habrías visto el bonito tono rojo en su mejilla.

Se fue.

Itachi agarró la rosa entre sus manos y la hizo añicos, no le importo las espinas clavándose en su piel. El dolor físico le hacía olvidar la mirada vacía de Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto entraba a la casa de los Uchiha riendo abiertamente, Sasuke a su lado soltaba pequeñas risas.

- Me hubiese gustado ver eso.- se limpio unas lagrimas en sus mejilla a causa de la risa-. Para que aprenda que con Sakura-chan no hay que propasarse.- se cruzo de brazos. Itachi se tensó.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto-. ¿Qué le hicieron a Sakura?

- Nada.- dijo Naruto riendo-. Ayer que salió con Kiba él la beso a la fuerza y ella le pego con el ¡puño! En la mejilla.- rió-. Tiene un lindo color morado en su rostro.

Itachi se quedo blanco.

¡Mierda!

Era verdad. Miro a Sasuke y este también reía. Alzo la vista para ver más atrás de ellos y no había nadie.

- ¿Sakura? – les pregunto. Era raro que no viniera con ellos.

- No se.- el semblante de Naruto decayó-. Estaba como deprimida.- rió de nuevo-. Tal vez porque salimos de vaciones.- rió más-. Sakura-chan ama estudiar, tal vez eso la tenía así, ya que no iremos a la escuela hasta el próximo año.

Itachi asintió. El sabia que esa no era la razón de su tristeza.

Suspiro.

Hablaría con Sakura, cuando reuniera el coraje para hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días. ¡TRES DÍAS SIN VERLA!

Era lunes y ella no puso un pie en todo el fin de semana en su casa. Raro, ya que sus padres no estaban en casa. ¿Con quien se habría quedado? ¿Sola? Se preocupo.

Llegó al cuarto que Sakura usaba en su casa y abrió los ojos como platos. No había nada y el color rosa que adornaba las paredes ahora era de un color blanco.

Bajo las escaleras en busca de su madre.

- ¿Mamá? – la encontró en la cocina con Sasuke y…Naruto. Que raro – pensó sarcástico.- ¿Qué paso con el cuarto de Sakura? – preguntó aparentado desinterés.

Mikoto suspiro triste.

- Que ya no lo necesitara.- lo miró-. Sakura-chan no volverá a esta casa.

El aire se fue de los pulmones de Itachi.

Sasuke y Naruto miraron extrañados a Mikoto. ¿Sakura no volvería?

- Se mudara con sus padres.- fingió lamento-. Ella dijo que era lo mejor, que después de todo eran sus padres y ellos pasaban más tiempo en aquella cuidad que aquí.- se encogió de hombros-. Es una lastima, quiero mucho a Sakura-chan.

- ¿Se ira? – pregunto en hilo de voz. ¡Demonios! -. ¿Cuándo? – pregunto desesperado.

Miro a sus espaldas y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver los semblantes estupefactos de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Su vuelo sale esta tarde.- Naruto iba a hablar pero Mikoto coloco un humeante plato de Ramen-. Nosotros ayer nos despedimos de ella, tú no quisiste acompañarlos.

Sasuke no sabía que mierda estaba pasando. Cierto, ayer fueron con Sakura, pero solo porque su madre quería hablar de su nueva recamara y la remodelación. Sakura se iría, si, pero solo una semana. Pasaría navidad con ellos y año nuevo aquí con nosotros.

Miro confundido a su madre y luego el semblante blanco de Itachi.

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto Itachi a Sasuke. Naruto ni se enteraba de nada por estar comiendo ramen.

Mikoto detrás de Itachi con cuchillo en mano asentía vigorosamente hacia su hijo menor.

Sasuke asintió.

- Dijo que no tiene nada que la retenga aquí.- Mikoto sonrió. Recompensaría a su hijo por esa pequeña mentira, que sin saberlo estaba ayudando mucho con ese comentario-. Que nos escribirá diariamente, Skype y todo eso…ya sabes.-

- Tengo…tengo que ir a verla.- corrió a la puerta de entrada y la azoto al salir.

Dos minutos después regresó. Pidió los datos a su madre y salió de nuevo. Mikoto negó con la cabeza. Agarró las llaves del cuenco aun lado de la puerta y se las dio a Itachi cuando volvió a entrar de nuevo.

Mikoto sonrió contenta. Si con esta mentira, Itachi, no habría los ojos, ella se aseguraría de abrírselos. Aunque sea con pinzas.

Itachi regresó y Mikoto rodó los ojos. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cinco minutos después bajo con un oso de peluche en su mano.

Por lo menos es detallista – pensó la mujer sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡SAKURA! – gritó Itachi cuando diviso sus cabellos rosas por sobre la gente.

Sakura giró en todas direcciones para divisar a Itachi. Sabía que era el, su voz nunca la olvidaría. Salió de la fila y fue a su encuentro. Itachi sonrió y corrió, literalmente corrió hacia ella. La abrazo por la cintura haciéndola girar en el aire. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y aspiro su aroma.

- ¿Itachi? – pregunto sorprendida.

- No te vayas.- dijo en la misma posición.- No me dejes.

Sakura se separo de él. Estaba en shock. ¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando o era un simple sueño? Si era un sueño no quería despertar.

- Perdón…-besaba su rostro-…Perdón, fui un tonto. Estaba celoso, por eso te dije todo eso…- besó la comisura de sus labios-…todo lo que dije es mentira. Te quiero, Sakura.- abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó Sakura.

- Si.- le contesto Itachi-. ¿Y tú? –

Sakura le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

- Desde siempre.- y lo besó. Junto sus labios con los de él e Itachi se encargo de lo demás. La agarro por la nuca para que no se apartase. Movía sus labios sobre los de ella lentamente, saboreando el momento.

- Me tengo que ir.- dijo Sakura por sobre sus labios-. Mis padres me están esperando.

Itachi la aferro más a su cuerpo.

- No me dejes.- dijo de nuevo-. Quédate conmigo.

Sakura rió separándose por completo por completo de él.

- No seas dramático.- rió-. Solo me voy una semana, estaré aquí para año nuevo.

- Pero…- dijo recordando las palabras de su madre-…tu cuarto, digo, no hay nada.

- Tu madre dijo que quería remodelar, que ya era mayor para un cuarto tan infantil.

Itachi ató cabos y rió. Su madre era tan manipuladora. Recordó el muñeco en su mano y se lo extendió.

- Toma.- desvío la mirada-. Es tuyo.

- Se parece a uno que tenía cuando niña.- sonrió recordando. Acariciaba el muñeco en sus brazos.

- Es el mismo.- no la miraba. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

- ¿Lo guardaste todo este tiempo? – dijo sorprendida.

- Hmp – se sonrojo.

- Gracias.- y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Solo eso? – La agarro de la muñeca pegándola a su pecho-. Agradéceme como se debe.

Junto sus labios con los de ella, pero estaba lejos estaba de ser un beso dulce como el primero. Sakura gimió e Itachi gruño.

- Cuando vuelvas…- habló ronco-…te daré un par de lecciones más.- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Sakura jadeó.

Sakura dudaba si ir o no con sus padres. Esas lecciones se escuchaban bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Sasuke, encontró un nuevo play con un moño sobre su cama. "Te quiere, mamá". Sasuke rió, algo había hecho bien pero no sabía que.

* * *

.

.

.

Es un one-shot :D algo romanticon y dulzon xD AJAJAJ, lo próximo que publicare de esta pareja no será tan romántico como este, por eso quería escribir esto primero y luego lo otro xD...

**Darkzuryan.**..si estas por ahí, déjame tu correo, facebook o lo que sea xD JHAJHA, Boys before flowers, uuf he visto ese dorama como cinco veces xD ahorita estoy viendo City hunter (razón por la cuál aun no actualizo Tu mejor pesadilla) Si te enamoraste de Lee Min ho al igual que yo, te recomiendo Personal Taste. Y si tienes un amor platónico hacia Kim hyung como yo, mira Playfull kiss *-*, Son unos amores :$,

En finn...

Espero les guste :),


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo mejor de las peleas...son las reconciliaciones.**

- ¿Cuando vuelves? - pregunto por quinta vez Itachi. Sakura rió-. Digo, mi madre me dijo que te preguntara.- aparto la mirada del monitor.

Hace tres días que Sakura no estaba ahí, Y faltaba otros tres días, más para verla. Era frustrante.

- El domingo llego, Ita-kun.- Itachi sonrió. Cuando lo llamaba así sentía una calidez en su pecho y en otra parte pero no quería ponerse a pensar en esas cosas mientras hablaba con ella por webcam-. Para que le digas a tu Mamá, digo, ella pregunto ¿No? - rieron-. Oye... ¿Cuando llegue seguiremos con las lecciones? - pregunto sonrojada. Quería lecciones demostrativas y mucho. Quería todo mientras fuera con Itachi.

- Huh, si quieres.- aparento desinterés. Un ruido en la puerta de su habitación lo distrajo de su plática con Sakura-. ¿Quien es? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-...Es Konan.- escucho Sakura la voz de Sasuke. Sakura se tenso, ¿Que hacia la perra de Konan visitando a Itachi? Miro el ceño fruncido de Itachi y ella también lo frunció.

- Huh, estoy ocupado hablando con Sakura.- señalo la pantalla de su ordenador.

Sasuke rió y se acerco hasta quedar en el campo de visión de la cámara.

- No te ofendas, Sakura.- palmeo la espalda de Itachi-. Una mujer esta aya afuera dispuesta a follar a lo salvaje con mi hermano.- Itachi palideció. Mierda, Sasuke. La estabas cagando y demasiado. Sakura sonrió falsamente. ¿O sea que aun no sabían nada de ellos? ¿Había algo que decir sobre ellos? ¿Que eran ellos?-. ¿Verdad que serás una buena amiga y dejaran la platica para despues? - Itachi pudo sentir la incomodidad en los ojos de Sakura y el enojo. Estaba en problemas y graves.

- No ha-hace falta.- sonrió incomodo Itachi-. Konan solo vino por unos apuntes, esta atrasada en una materia y quiere adelantar ahora en vacaciones.- Sasuke lo miro raro. ¿Desde cuando su hermano tartamudeaba?-. ¿Se los puedes entregar, Sasuke? - le extendió un par de libros que se encontraban a un lado del mueble del ordenador.

- Yo creo que viene por más que unos simples apuntes, Itachi.- rió de lado-. Si vieras la faldita que trae puesta.- Sakura apretaba su almohada, gracias que eso no lo miraban los hermanos Uchiha-. Ve con ella, yo me quedo platicando con Sakura.- empujo a Itachi hasta que lo quito del asiento-. Hola, Sakura.- dijo sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero dos personas querían estrangularlo en esos momentos. Bueno tal vez tres.

Mikoto frunció el ceño detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Itachi. Ella solo iba avisarle que una jovencita de escasa ropa preguntaba por él y escucho todo, desde que Sasuke dijo "Follar a lo salvaje" Oh Sasuke, no sabes lo que has hecho.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no le contestaba las video llamadas, las rechazaba todas ¡TODAS!

_Sakura, por favor! yo no sabía que ayer iba a venir, Konan. ¿Podrías aceptar la video llamada? Es algo frustrante hablar así, quiero verte. -_pulso enviar y mando la llamada de nuevo. Miro el mensaje de "Sakura esta escribiendo" ¡Mierda! No la iba a aceptar.

_Lo siento, yo no traigo una faldita para presentarme ante ti ;)_- Aceptaba que se estaba comportando algo irracional, pero demonios, ella más que nadie sabia lo que hubo entre Itachi y Konan. Una vez cuando tenía 14 los encontró en el sofá e Itachi parecía pulpo sobre el cuerpo de Konan. Itachi se disculpo con ella y le explico que Konan era su novia y eran cosas de novios. Vamos que tenía 14, las florecita y la miel ya no funcionaba con ella. Konan tenía un cuerpo de mujer. Miro sus senos, algo desarrollado pero nada que ver con Konan.

Suspiro.

_Sakura! ... No seas infantil y pon la maldita cámara! Carajo, te comportas como una mocosa_- Pulso enviar. Respiro hondo y miro la pantalla. Tarde se dio cuenta que en verdad ahora si la había cagado. - _Sakura, hey... lo siento._

_Hablamos cuando llegué, ¿Si? Mis padres me hablan, Adiós, Itachi_

Y Sakura se había ido. Itachi gruño y se tiro hacia atrás en su silla. Sasuke lo miro, la puerta del cuarto de su hermano estaba entre abierta. Lo escucho gruñir, se le miraba frustrado. Tal vez le hacia falta un buen polvo. Sonrió. ¿Para que están los hermanos? Ya sabía cual seria el regalo de navidad de su hermano mayor. Tenía poco tiempo, Navidad sería mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Entonces hoy? - pregunto emocionada Mikoto a la mañana siguiente. Itachi la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba bebiendo café. Hoy era navidad, bueno noche buena, técnicamente mañana sería navidad. El punto es que, seguía sin arreglar las cosas con Sakura. Miro a Sasuke a un lado de él desayunando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Estúpido hermano menor-. Esta bien, si no te preocupes...igual yo.- y colgó.

- ¿Quien era? - pregunto Sasuke sorbiendo de su jugo.

- Oh nada.- miro a Itachi desayunar y sonrió-. Sasuke, esta tarde quiero que me acompañes por unas cosas para la cena.- Sasuke rodó los ojos. Odiaba ir de compras con su madre, tardaba horas-. Tu padre irá por tu tío Madara por eso no me podrá llevar.-

- ¿Porque no te lleva Itachi? - pregunto Sasuke como ultimo recurso. Es que en verdad odiaba ir de compras con su madre.

Mikoto negó y poso sus manos en sus caderas.

- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Sasuke Uchiha.- Y sasuke callo, cuando su madre los llamaba con todo y apellido, era batalla pérdida-. E Itachi se quedara de terminar de poner los adornos, luces y todo eso.

Sasuke rió. Por lo menos no sería el único con trabajos. Y una luz se prendió en la cabeza de Sasuke. ¿Entonces Itachi estará solo por lo menos cuatro horas? Eso era muy buen tiempo para que se quitara lo estresado. Oh si, se sacrificaría por que su hermano tuviera su final feliz, o en este caso, su Feliz Navidad.

- Esta bien.- dijo aparentado aburrimiento. Se levanto de la mesa y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Marco un número que recientemente ocupaba en su agenda.

-...Konan.- y sonrió aun más. Oh si, su hermano lo querrá mucho después de esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura seguía sin conectarse. Bufó. Se puso a revisar sus fotos nuevamente. Fotos con Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y todos sus amigos, hasta el perro-zuka pero ninguna con él. Entonces cayo en cuenta que su situación sentimental decía "soltera"

¡Mierda!

Sonrió.

Le mando una solicitud de relación. Era hora de que todo mundo se fuera enterando que Sakura Haruno tenía dueño. Nunca se lo plantearía a ella de esa forma, pero si era hora de que se enteraran que no estaba disponible.

- Luego volvemos.- Escucho que su madre dijo-. Pon esos adornos, Itachi.- el asintió sonriéndole.

- Si, Mamá- miro por última vez la foto de Sakura y suspiro.

Bajo y una caja lo recibió en medio del salón.

Veinte minutos después su celular vibro. Era un mensaje Sakura. Tiro las campanas que traía en su mano y lo abrió.

_Me pides que sea tu novia por Facebook, ¿En serio? u.u Hablamos luego, tengo cosas que hacer..._

- Mujer frustrante.- aventó su teléfono al sofá y recogió las campanas rojas del piso-. Si fuera otra ya la hubiera mandado mucho a la chin... .

Gruño.

- Soy un maldito pedófilo.- dijo riendo al recordar la escena del sofá.

El timbre sonó. Al abrir encontró a una peliazul con una abrigo negro encima

- No me invitas a pasar, Itachi?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Que no íbamos de compras? - pregunto Sasuke detrás del volante del auto. Su madre estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No, iremos al aeropuerto por Sakura-chan.- sonrió.

Era una pequeña sorpresa que tenia para su hijo. Se había dado cuenta que tenían problemas, bueno le hablo a Sakura y ella le dijo que tenían unas diferencias y que mejor esperaría al llegar para poder hablar en persona, porque por mas que lo hablaran vía Internet, no era lo mismo...solo terminaban en peores condiciones.

- Espero que a tu hermano le agrade verla.- dijo sin pensar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Le dará igual, Sakura es como una hermana para nosotros.- dijo girando a la derecha-. Itachi necesita conseguirse novia para que se le quite lo amargado de los últimos días.- dijo riendo. Una buena sesión de sexo con la sexy peliazul también estaría bien. Sonrío. Su hermano lo querría mucho después de esto.

- Oh hijo mío...tienes tantas cosas de las cuales enterarte, pero no es mi asunto.- saco su celular y marco a Itachi-. Itachi…- frunció el ceño-. ¿Quien esta contigo?- silencio-. ¿COMO QUE QUIERE FOLLAR EN LA SALA? NO, NO Y NO ITACHI UCHIHA, LA SACAS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO DE MI CASA SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR Y LO DIGO EN SERIO.- Colgó y frunció aun más el ceño-. Más le vale no tocar a esa mujer porque en verdad esta vez no le ayudare moviendo ni un dedo.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Sasuke extrañado-. Ya esta bastante grandecito para tener relaciones sexuales, aparte Konan es sexy.- dijo sonriendo de lado-. Me pidió ayuda y bueno, digamos que la ayude a que tuviera esa feliz navidad con Itachi...

Y Mikoto Uchiha vio rojo a causa del coraje. Su hijo menor en verdad que no se daba cuenta de nada más allá de sus narices. Sasuke Uchiha se acababa de ganar la furia de Mikoto y decir eso era muy, pero muy feo.

- Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo a solas, Sasuke.- dijo mirando al frente-. ¡Apúrate! - le grito.

Y Sasuke de nuevo no supo que hizo ahora para ganar el enojo de su madre. Bufó. Amaba a su madre, pero aunque fuera su madre, era mujer y las mujeres estaban locas y eran raras. Que razón tenía cuando pensó lo mismo de ellas a la edad de seis años.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después una Sakura muy sonriente se dirigía a casa de los Uchiha.

- Pues mis padres se tuvieron que quedar, algo de negocios o no se.- contesto. Se miro disimuladamente en el espejo retrovisor que quedaba justo frente a ella. Se arreglo un poco el cabello y pinto sus labios de un rosa suave-. Así que les dije que no quería pasar mi navidad con un montón de gente estirada y sin hablar con nadie.- negó-. Y me dejaron venir...para pasar navidad con ustedes.- Mikoto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Desde que vio a la chica de cabellos rosas al otro lado del aeropuerto, sonrió. Sakura se miraba contenta y ella también lo era.

-¿Itachi? - pregunto mirando por la ventana. Quería verlo, pensó que tal vez estaría esperando por ella en el aeropuerto pero se decepciono cuando no lo vio. _Te comportas como una mocosa._Itachi era un adulto, no podía seguir con sus rabietas si quería estar con él. Sonrió. Así por lo menos le daría una sorpresa.

Sasuke se estaciono en la acera y ayudo a Sakura con sus maletas.

- Adelántate, Sakura.- dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

Sakura sonrío cómplice y casi corrió por el camino de piedra hacia la puerta principal. Extraño demasiado a Itachi. Abrió la puerta y se quedo en shock. _Te comportas como una mocosa_. ¿Solo por una pelea el ya le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Konan?

Itachi estaba pálido y sin despegar los ojos de Sakura.

- No es lo que parece.- dijo rápidamente el Uchiha mayor. Pero Sakura seguía en la misma posición. Itachi abrazaba a una muy desnuda Konan, bueno su disfraz de Santa Sexy dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Mikoto llego detrás de ella y Sasuke también, el ultimo río y alzo sus pulgares hacia su hermano.

- Bien, itachi.- aparto a Sakura y subió por las escaleras a dejar las maletas de la chica de cabellos rosas. Tres pares de ojos fulminaron la espalda de Sasuke.

- Saca a esa mujer de mi casa, Itachi.- Mikoto Uchiha cuando se enojaba daba más miedo que Fugaku con su tono autoritario-. Te dije que no la quería ver aquí cuando llegara...- mordió su lengua para no hablar de más. No le diría que la muy mustia dijo que quería follar a lo salvaje en su carísimo tapete persa.

- O sea.- Sakura trago-. ¿Que ya estaba aqui antes de que usted se fuera? - pregunto apartando los ojos de Itachi.

Mikoto negó.

- Larga historia.- miro a Itachi-. ¿Y que hace esa mujer aun aqui? ¡Y quítale las manos de encima!

Itachi se aparto de un salto de Konan, ella tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos. Señal de que estuvo llorando por un buen rato.

- Necesito un baño.- dijo Sakura caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Sakura...- hablo Itachi siguiéndola.

- Ahora no, Itachi.- y siguió su camino.

Mikoto regañaba a Konan. Itachi alcanzo a oír que le decía que una mujer no se debería de comportar así y blablablabla.

Miro la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y suspiro. ¿Que hacia ahí? ¿Que no pasaría navidad con sus padres?

Sasuke salio de su habitación cantando en voz baja una canción de moda.

- Tu...estúpido hermano menor.- dijo con los dientes apretados Itachi.

Sasuke lo miro confundido y bufó.

- No te la echaste, ¿verdad? - Itachi frunció el ceño.

- Claro que no.- Obvio no lo haría, solo a una persona quería "echarse" y esa persona no lo quería ni ver-. ¡Lo mío con Konan termino hace mucho!- grito con la cabeza inclinada hacia la puerta. Sasuke lo miro confundido.

- Con razón sigues con ese humor agrio.- negó-. Si quieres te puedo presentar a una de mis amigas, saldré con el Dobe en la noche, puedes venir si quieres.

Una puerta se abrió y Sakura asomo su cabeza.

- Yo voy.- dijo mirando a Sasuke y cerró.

- ¡YO también! - grito igual que antes Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Así que todos irán? - pregunto Mikoto con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto asintió.

- Luego de las doce, iremos a casa de Gaara.- rió mirando a su madre que tenia el ceño fruncido igual que Mikoto.

Era la primera vez que sus pequeños hijos no pasarían toda la noche buena con ellas.

- Itachi ira.- Mikoto miro a su hijo mayor sentado en el sofá platicando con Minato y su padre.

- ¿Es verdad, Itachi? - el asintió. Mikoto y Kushina suspiraron-. Solo porque Itachi irá.

Sasuke y Naruto rieron y chocaron las manos como cuando eran pequeños y hacían una travesura.

- Y también Sakura.- Naruto sonrió

Y Mikoto entendió el porque Itachi iría a una fiesta de niños de preparatoria.

Por Sakura.

Obito platicaba muy animadamente con Naruto en una esquina de la sala. Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku y Madara, platicaban de la empresa y todo eso. Negocios. Minato, Kushina y Mikoto ponían la mesa. Minato era más hogareño, le gustaba ayudar a su mujer.

- ¿En que le ayudo, Mikoto? - Tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos. Sakura se encontraba bajo la puerta de la cocina. Portaba un vestido rojo manga larga, cuello de tortuga...era bastante recatado, pero se amoldaba muy bien a sus curvas de pre-mujer, unas botas color rojas igual que el vestido y un gorro de santa sobre sus largos cabellos lacios. Se miraba hermosa, era una versión de Santa sexy.

- Sa-sa-sakura-chan,- Obito hablo detrás de ella. Sakura se sonrojo. Era algo raro, Obito tenia la personalidad explosiva de Naruto pero era todo un Uchiha, orgulloso y arrogante a veces.

- Hola.- se sonrojo-. Me da gusto verte, Obito.- lo saludo con un beso rápido en la mejilla y se aparto para ayudar a Mikoto.

Mikoto se dio cuenta que Itachi no despego los ojos de Sakura mientras ella estaba ayudando en la cocina. Estaba de pie y con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado para poder ver mejor el alboroto de la cocina. Sonrío. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido. Escucho la risa de Sasuke y frunció el ceño, aun no sabia lo que le esperaba a ese hijo suyo. Lo dejaría ser feliz hoy...es noche buena, pero oh, pobre de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música retumbaba por toda la casa. Naruto, Obito y Sasuke corrieron al interior. Noche loca, habían dicho los tres. Sakura bufo.

- Te ves hermosa.- dijo Itachi en su oído. Sakura se sonrojo pero no se giro a verlo-. Sakura...quiero hablar contigo.- la agarro por el codo para que lo mirase.

Sakura estuvo a punto de ceder. Estaba enamorada de Itachi y le era muy difícil hacerse la dura con el. Afortunadamente un grito la distrajo de besar a Itachi.

- ¡SAKURA! - unos brazos musculosos la envolvieron y la giraron en el aire. Soltó un chillido y río a la par que su acompañante.

- Bájame, Sai.- dijo Sakura.

Itachi apretaba los puños demasiado. ¿Quien se cree ese estúpido afeminado para abrazar a si a Su Sakura? Carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos, pero debido al ruido no escucharon nada.

Vio como el tipo se alejaba con Sakura de la mano. Sakura lo miro mientras era arrastrada y movió los labios..._Perdón._

Camino a la barra improvisada. No era más que una mesa con bebidas y vasos rojos. Agarro uno y vertió un poco de tequila y jugo de no se que. Escaneo el lugar en busca de Sakura y agradeció no haber bebido ni un sorbo. Sakura estaba bailando con el feo afeminado, muy pero muy cercas. El tipo tenía sus manos en las caderas de ella y las movía de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de la música. Sakura reía, no se miraba incomoda ni nada. ¡Reia! Gruño. Siguió escaneando el lugar y varias mujeres lo miraban lujuriosas. Sonrío de lado. Sasuke estaba con la peliroja esa que siempre frecuentaba pero que no eran novios, Naruto con Hinata y Obito con una castaña de cabellos cortos, los vio perderse rumbo a las escaleras y negó riendo.

_Noche loca._

Una mujer de cabellos negros se acerco a el. Itachi miro de nuevo a Sakura y esta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras restregaba su trasero sobre las caderas del afeminado. Itachi sonrío de lado. Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego. Agarro a la tipa del brazo y se posiciono justamente a un lado de Sakura. Sakura dejo de bailar y lo miro en shock. La tipa se restregaba contra todo el cuerpo de Itachi y el hacia lo posible por no tocar mas allá de lo debido. Sakura negó riendo. Paso por un lado de el y toco su hombro para que se agachase.

- _Te comportas como un mocoso_.- dijo tratando de ocultar su risa.

Dejo ahí a Itachi con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa en los labios. Siguió a Sakura y la miro entrar en unas de las puertas del piso de arriba. Sonrío.

Cerro la puerta detrás de el, estaban en el baño. Sakura lo miro y negó.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Sakura asintió y se sentó en la tapa del retrete.

- Te escucho.- dijo cruzándose de piernas.

Itachi miro el movimiento y trago saliva. De esa manera dejaba más piel expuesta. Miro a Sakura a los ojos y tenia un brillo divertido.

- ¿Te diviertes? - pregunto tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Sakura sin embargo río.

- No tanto como tu, al parecer.- dijo mirando divertida la cara de Itachi-. Pero bueno, cambiando de tema.- trago-. ¿Que paso con Konan?

Itachi se acerco a ella.

- Llego a casa dispuesta a bueno.- Itachi desvío la mirada. Sakura enderezo los hombros. Estaba lista para lo que tuviera que decir Itachi-. Era mas que obvio a lo que venia, pero le dije que no...Porque tú y yo somos. huh, .- ¿Que eran? Sakura no le había dicho que eran novios y el tampoco había preguntado. Suspiro-. Le dije que te quiero, se puso como loca y termino llorando y diciendo que ella me quería y blablabla.- Sakura soltó el aire.

- ¿O sea, que no paso nada? - pregunto nerviosa.

Itachi negó rápidamente. La agarro y la puso de pie.

- Sakura...te quiero. Lamento todos los malentendidos, pero en verdad te quiero.- Sakura sonrío y entrelazo los dedos con Itachi.

Sakura se acerco lentamente a Itachi y poso sus labios tímidamente sobre los de el. Itachi jadeo. Extrañaba esos labios. La abrazo por la cintura y el giro pegando su espalda a la puerta.

- Te extrañe.- dijo separándose a penas. Sakura río y se acerco de nuevo a sus labios pero Itachi retrocedió.

Sakura lo miro confundida.

- No quiero que vuelvas a bailar así con alguien que no sea yo.- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

- Es Sai, la Mari-cal...De campo.- beso su frente-. De seguro haz escuchado a Sasuke hablar de el, esta celoso porque Sai le gano el puesto...- Itachi frunció el ceño. Cierto, Sasuke siempre hablaba de un tal Sai, el Mariscal de campo, pero el decía El Marical... Miro a Sakura y esta sonreía divertida.

-En lo personal no me gusta que se refieran a el de esa forma, es gay, no marica.- Itachi suspiro.

- ¿Seguimos con las lecciones? - dijo a centímetros de su rostro. Sakura asintió. Itachi era lo único que quería en estos momentos.

Volvieron a besarse, salvajes, apasionados y llenos de amor. Era una batalla entre las lenguas de ambos. Sakura gemía cuando Itachi acariciaba distraídamente su cintura llegando un poco mas arriba hacia sus pechos.

- ¡Aah! - gimió cuando acaricio de lleno sus pechos por sobre la ropa-. Ita-chi.- trato de encontrar las palabras-. Para...yo, en verdad quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no aquí.- giro el rostro. Dios, era una mocosa como el decía. Solo esperaba que el no se diera cuenta de las cosas que estaría dejando ir al estar con ella. Era demasiado inexperta, penosa y sobre todo mojigata, o sea, no se veía a si misma teniendo sexo en lugares como estos, con un puño de gente detrás de esa puerta.

Suspiro.

- Hey.- beso su frente-. Deja ese ceño fruncido...yo lo siento, me deje llevar.- Sakura aun no lo miraba-. ¿En que piensas? - pregunto cuando vio la mueca en sus labios. La conocía muy bien.

Sakura lo miro avergonzada.

- Pienso que en algún momento te darás cuenta que no vale la pena estar conmigo, soy una chiquilla berrinchuda, algo mojigata y bueno...tu tienes tanta experiencia.- dijo casi con rencor. Itachi río-. Y yo, nada... mi primer beso fue contigo y luego el idiota de Kiba.- Itachi no quiso recordar eso-. Tengo nula experiencia en el...sexo.- dijo roja como tomate. Itachi beso su rostro repetidas veces.

- Sakura.- dijo con la voz ronca-. Eso me excita mas que cualquier cosa, me gusta pensar que conmigo conocerás esa nueva etapa en tu vida, me excita pensar que solo yo veré tu cara cuando llegues al orgasmo es un privilegio que solo yo gozare, porque, Sakura, no pienso dejar ir...nunca. - dijo susurrando en el oído de la chica de cabellos rosas. Sakura gimió-. Eso quiere decir... ¿Que aceptas ser mi novia? - la miro a los ojos y Sakura sonrío. Se aparto de el y busco su celular. Casi un minuto después, puso su celular frente a los ojos de Itachi y este sonrío. Agarro el celular de Sakura y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón. La arrincono de nuevo contra la pared y volvieron a besarse, necesitados.

No tendrían relaciones hoy, pero unas buenas lecciones intensivas sobre segunda base, no les caería mal. El le enseñaría todo a Sakura y eso lo excitaba más que el trío que monto con Konan y Mei. Eso era algo que Sakura, nunca pero nunca se tendría que enterar.

Sonrío recordando lo que Sakura le enseño hace un par de minutos...Sakura era suya, y ahora todos lo sabrían.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha ahora son novios._

_A Mikoto Uchiha le gusta esto._

* * *

.

.

.

JAJAJAJAJA, se que dije que era un One-shot :E pero me llego esto a mi cabeza hace un par de dias :$ y ayer me decidí a terminarlo :D, espero les guste :D, tal vez siga subiendo fragmentos de la relación de Itasaku, pero siempre aparecerá como Complete el fic. Esta bien :D?!

En fin...

Nos leemos luego :)!

Un review no me caería mal :$


End file.
